Semiconductor memory devices, including flash memory, typically utilize memory cells to store data as an electrical value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. A flash memory cell, for example, includes a single transistor with a floating gate that is used to store a charge representative of a data value. Flash memory is a non-volatile data storage device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. More generally, non-volatile or persistent memory (e.g., flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memory implemented using any of a variety of technologies) retains stored information even when not powered, as opposed to volatile memory, which requires power to maintain the stored information.
Command instructions sent to a non-volatile data storage device are used for performing memory operations, such as writing data to, reading data form, and erasing data stored in flash memory of the non-volatile data storage device. Ascertaining an accurate status of the storage device with respect to memory operations, for example, ascertaining whether a memory operation has completed, is necessary to ensure proper operation and endurance of the storage device.